Conventional swings involve a seat and possibly a back portion connected to a flexible line. The swinging motion is initiated by a person on the ground pushing the user of the swing or the user running along the ground and initiating the swinging motion before getting onto the seat of the swing. It is ordinarily not practical or at least easy to initiate the swinging motion from a still position while seated on the swing. It is thus desirable to have a swing seat unit that will allow for initiating the swinging motion while seated at a still position. It is also desirable to have a swing seat unit that is modernistic in appearance, inexpensive to manufacture, and one which utilizes modern synthetic materials which will have long life in terms of appearance and durability.